Couple or Trouble
by park jihyun125
Summary: Seorang namja manis yang baru kembali ke Negara asalnya, untuk menetap sementara disana dengan sang Nampyeon. Apa yang terjadi jika saat liburan ke suatu tempat dengan Nampyeonnya sang namja manis mengalami kecelakaan dan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat cuek, dingin dan sombong ini?


**Couple or Trouble**

**Author : Kim Ji Hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan**

**Other cast : Member Exo**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Seorang namja manis yang baru kembali ke Negara asalnya, untuk menetap sementara disana dengan sang Nampyeon. Apa yang terjadi jika saat liburan ke suatu tempat dengan Nampyeonnya sang namja manis mengalami kecelakaan dan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat cuek, dingin dan sombong ini? **

**Annyeong hyunnie comeback bawa ff baru. Buat yang nunggu ff lainnya ditunggu nae? Soalnya hyunnie bingung mau lanjutin apa?#garuk-garuk kepala. Oke langsung baca nae? Kalau suka please review biar bisa dilanjutin ffnya. Oke?**

**Prolog**

"Yeobeoseo?"

"…."

"Minhyuk hari ini aku akan pulang ke-korea."

"…."

"Beritahu kris aku akan pulang. Arraseo?"

"….."

"nae, gomawo"

"huhh…. Aku akan pulang, monggu-ya apa kau merindukaku?" ujar seorang namja berkulit tan yang begitu manis.

Biar hyunnie deskripsikan, mulai dari wajahnya yang begitu anggun. Matanya yang begitu menenangkan jika orang-orang melihatnya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bbirnya merah merekah dan kissable. Jika diperhatikan secara keseluruhan, namja ini seperti seorang yeoja yang begitu diidamkan oleh banyak orang.

"chagi, kajja kita tidur."

"aniya, Minjae mau tau kisah akhir putri salju eomma" Dua pasang ibu dan anak berdebat agar si anak kecil istirahat namun ditolaknya.

"adik kecil, ne ileum-eun mwoni?" ujar sang namja manis menengok kearah belakang.

"ehm, Minjae imnida eonni" ujar anak kecil bernama Minjae begitu polos.

"mwo? Hahaha, Minjae nan bukan yeoja, naega namja" balas sang namja manis setelah tertawa mendengar penuturan kata anak kecil didepannya.

"jinjja? Tapi eonni kelihatan seperti yeoja… ups mian oppa" kata Minjae begitu polos dan meminta maaf setelah ia mengucapkan eonni ke namja didepannya.

"gwaencanha. Cerita akhirnya, putrid salju akan bertemu pangeran idamannya lalu hidup bahagia bersama. Nah, Minjae sudah tau ceritanya kan? Sekarang istirahat nae" ujar namja manis ini dan mengacak rambut anak kecil yang begitu imut didepannya.

"wahhh ceritanya bagus, Minjae suka. Ehm, nama eonni siapa?" Tanya Minjae ke namja dihadapannya, jangan lupa panggilan yang diucapkannya.

"Wu Jong In tapi Minjae boleh memanggil Kai" ujar namja manis yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya menampilkan senyum manis yang begitu mempesona.

.

.

.

"Neo? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, nyonya anti yang namanya debu. Kau ingin nyonya mati eoh?" segera bersihkan debu itu dari sana"

"Yakk, hati-hati dengan bunga itu. Nyonya sangat menyukai bunga itu. Dan apa kau tau berapa harga bunga itu? Bahkan satu tahun gajimu saja tidak cukup'

"aish apa mereka tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar?" ujar namja yang daritadi memarahi orang-orang yang sepertinya menyambut seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Nyonya'

"sudahlah, Minhyuk. Dia pasti tidak suka kau terlalu berlebihan seperti ini" ujar namja yang daritadi sibuk membaca buku tebal I sebuah sofa berwarna putih.

"tapi tuan Kris, nyonya akan pulang" ujar Minhyuk namja yang dari tadi marah-marah.

"it's oke. Dia tidak terlalu suka kedatangannya dimewah-mewahkan" ujar namja yang dipanggil Kris atau nama lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan.

"sebaiknya, kau persiapkan surat-surat sekolahnya"

"nae"

.

.

.

"yak, Sehun-ah. Aku dengar ada siswa baru yang akan sekolah disini. Dan kau tau, ia pindahan dari England. Keren. Tapi aneh, mengapa ia masuk saat mau masuk semesteran?" ujar seorang namja yang memiliki kelebihan sel-sel tulang dan berpenampilan sekolahan yang acak-acakkan.

"oh" ujar namja satu-satunya yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di tangannya-psp

"Yakk, apa-apaan kau? Aku lelah mengoceh panjang lebar tetapi balasannmu Cuma tiga kata?" marah namja tadi. Seorang namja imut disana yang hanya menonton perdebatan tidak penting memutar bola matanya malas.

PLAKK

"Chanyeol, kau ini babo atau apa sih. Bukan tiga kata tapi dua. Hahh percuma kau sekolah tinggi-tinggi tetapi salah mengucapkan jumlah huruf"

"aish appo Baekki"

BRAGG

"kalian berisik" ujar namja yang bernama Sehun bangkit dengan wajahnya yang tidak mengekspresikan apapun dan pergi meninggalkan kantin tempatnya berada.

"wahh, dia itu minim ekspresi atau tidak punya sama sekali ya? Coba seperti aku" kagum Chanyeol dengan kata yang membanggakan dirinya.

PLAKK

"kau saja yang kebanyakan ekspresi"

"aish, Yakk kau senang ya memukul kepalaku" sungut Chanyeol dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW


End file.
